La Maldición de los Malfoy
by Afinevra99
Summary: Los Malfoy una de las familias mas poderosas del mundo mágico son perseguidos por una profecía muy antigua, probablemente desde que el mismo Merlín apareció en la tierra. ¿A que se refiere esta profecía? ¿Draco Malfoy podrá resistirse a esta?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo uno**

Era una noche lluviosa, el aire era muy pesado, había lo que parecía ser dos hombres encapuchados, muy mojados y con una luz saliendo de una de sus Varitas.

-Sabes que no puedo decir nada mientras, el no se entere mejor debe afrontarlo solo- Dijeron susurrando mientras se notaba el tono severo en su voz.

-Sabes Lucius, el caerá en la profecía como tu y yo y el resto de los Malfoy hemos caído -Le respondieron de manera burlona a Lucius.

-Draco es fuerte le he criado con sus ideales intactos, el JAMAS va a caer en la profecía- Respondió tajante.

-Nadie puede escapar de la profecía de Merlín Lucius, Creí que lo tenias muy claro -Decía mientras desaparecía al instante.

 **2 de septiembre 1991**

Draco caminaba con la cabeza altiva con cara de desagrado hacia el expreso a Hogwarts, al fin tenía la edad de once años, por fin le había llegado la estúpida Carta de Hogwarts.

He estado preparándome para esto todos los días de mi vida, aunque en realidad me hubiera encantado ir a Durmstrang donde van los mejores magos oscuros a eso estaba destinado no a Hogwarts, pero su padre así lo había ordenado -Pensaba

Detrás de el caminaban Vicent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott. Sus mejores amigos desde que nacieron, sus padres ex mortifagos como su padre, eso los había unido desde muy pequeños. Todos irían a Slytherin porque para eso estaban destinados, todos los magos sangre pura estaban destinados a ir a Slytherin y el jamás seria la excepción a la regla.

-Escucharon lo que yo escuche- Decía Goyle mientras se adelantaba un poco para ir al lado de Draco

-Que escuchaste Goyle- Le respondió Draco

-El niño que vivió ira este año a Hogwarts- Respondió con asombro

-Sabes Goyle, no deberías mostrar tanto asombro el se unirá a nosotros.

Decía mientras abordaban el expreso a Hogwarts, cuando de repente tropezó con alguien.

-Quitate escoria -Dijo con asco

-Sabes, nadie te enseño que a una mujer no se le trata así- Respondió una castaña con cabello alborotado y grandes y hermosos ojos marrones que no pasaron desapercibidos para el rubio.

\- Y a ti no te enseñaron a no estorbar -contesto el platinado

-Sabes con una disculpa me hubiera conformado, imbécil.

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Como lo escuchaste, egocéntrico.

-Saben que Chicos, será mejor calmarnos y seguir con lo nuestro, Disculpe Señorita, no planeábamos molestarla -intervenía Nott

-Esta bien- Respondió la Castaña, mientras seguía su camino, sin pasar desapercibido los hermosos ojos del chico.

-Sabes Nott no tienes por que meterte siempre en asuntos que no te incumben -le decía Malfoy

-Draco no tenias por que iniciar una pelea tan pronto llegamos sabemos que no querías venir a Hogwarts, pero eso no te da derecho a irritar a todos a tu alrededor.

-Sabéis que Chavales, Calmaros, lo hecho esta hecho- Intervenía Zabini en lo que parecía una nueva pelea.

\- Busquemos un vagón- decía Draco mientras le seguían.

Estando en Hogwarts, el grupo de Slytherin escuchan mas bien poco de lo que decía la Profesora McGonagall. Todos conocen la Historia de Hogwarts no teníamos por qué escucharla de nuevo.

-Es cierto, lo que decían en el tren, Harry Potter ha venido a Hogwarts -decía el platinado mientras todos cuchicheaban- Yo soy Malfoy, Draco Malfoy- El pelirrojo al lado del moreno empezó a reír- ¿Crees que mi nombre es Gracioso? No tengo que preguntar el tuyo esa cara y esa ropa usada y vieja debes ser un Weasley, te darás cuenta de que algunas familias son mejores que otras Potter, no te conviene amistad con los equivocados, yo te puedo ayudar- le decía tendiéndole mi mano.

-Ya se quien es el equivocado muchas gracias- respondía el ojiverde

Draco sintió una presencia en la espalda. McGonagall había vuelto. Estúpido Harry Potter, se creía el mejor solo por ser "el niño que vivió", Las cosas no se quedaran así, Potter iba a pagar la humillación a la que lo había sometido.

Nos hicieron pasar al gran comedor, nada que Draco Malfoy no hubiera visto antes, tenía un encantamiento en el techo, grandes mesas y a su izquierda vio la mesa de la casa a la que pertenecería, estaba seguro de ello.

Empezó la ceremonia de selección de las casas. Solo se escuchaba ¡Gryffindor! ¡Slytherin! ¡Ravenclaw! ¡Hufflepuff! Y las celebraciones de las casas.

-Hermione Granger – dijo la Profesora McGonagall

Es la niña que se atrevió a enfrentar a un Malfoy- Pensaba Draco un poco atraído por su actitud y por la forma altanera en la que no se había dejado intimidar por el en el expreso, puede que sea una buen miembro de nuestro grupo, aunque ya tenia a Theo que lo enfrentaba muy seguido.

-mmm dudaba en sombrero seleccionador, hace mucho no percibía una mente tan impresionante como esta, no desde Rowena Ravenclaw, veamos en que casa te pondré, valiente como Gryffindor, Astuta como una Slytherin, Sabia como Ravenclaw, y tan leal y honesta como una Hufflepuff, vaya esta no es una tarea difícil -Draco escuchaba con mucha atención- creo que será…


	2. Chapter 2

Hola chic s, que emoción tener quien me lea jajaja, Muchísimas gracias si dejaste una review en mi historia y también si lo añadiste a favorito, creí que nadie me leería así que me hicieron muy feliz, **GRACIAS A EMY SONG Y A PAO** por dejarme sus reviews, aun **NO TENGO DIAS EN LOS QUE ACTUALIZARE** , pero prometo hacerlo seguido…

Sin más que decir, chic s espero que disfruten muchísimo este capítulo, y que recuerden, **LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, LE PERTENECEN UNICAMENTE A LA MARAVILLOSA JK ROWLING** , solo los tomo prestados, para escribir mis locuras.

 **Capítulo Dos**

 **Hermione Granger**

-mmm dudaba en sombrero seleccionador, hace mucho no percibía una mente tan impresionante como esta, no desde Rowena Ravenclaw, veamos en que casa te pondré, valiente como Gryffindor, Astuta como una Slytherin, Sabia como Ravenclaw, y tan leal y honesta como una Hufflepuff, vaya esta no es una tarea difícil -Draco escuchaba con mucha atención- creo que será…

Escuchaba atentamente cada palabra del sombrero seleccionador y lo único que hacia era sorprenderme mi mente igual a la de Rowena R, tenia las cualidades de la mayoría de las casas, que iba a hacer este conmigo, solo esperaba en el asiento con la espalda rígida y con el sudor frio recorriendo mi espalda, no puede ser solo a mi me pasan estas cosas.

El Sombrero seleccionador continuaba- Creo que será… GRYFFINDOR – escuchaba como mi ahora nueva casa vitoreaba y celebraba.

Me acerque lentamente bajo la mirada de unos ojos grises penetrantes.

 **Draco Malfoy**

-Así que Gryffindor- Vaya, después de enfrentarme como lo hizo seguro que tiene un corazón de leona, estúpida manera de seleccionar a las personas- escuchaba los susurros detrás de mí - Que diablos pasa Vicent, que estas cuchicheando detrás de mí.

-Draco, es que acabo de escuchar que Granger, es Sangre sucia- lo decía mientras escupía las palabras como si estas le quemaran la boca.

Esta noticia me sorprendió un poco, como demonios podía siquiera pensar en querer su amigo, como podía ella si quiera levantar el mínimo interés de él. Mis padres desde mi nacimiento me educaron bien y los Sangre sucias no merecen mas que el desprecio del mundo mágico, fuera quien fuere, aunque tenga todas las cualidades de las casas. Merecía desprecio solo por ser sangre sucia. Y yo Draco Malfoy Prometo hacerle la vida imposible cada día de su vida.

Los días pasaban en Hogwarts, se crearon tanto las amistades mas irrompibles como las enemistades mas mortales. Tanto Draco como Vicent, Crabbe, Theo y Blaise fueron seleccionados en la casa de las serpientes, Harry Potter en Gryffindor junto a su inseparable amigo Ron Weasley, y luego del Troll que estaba en las mazmorras estos dos se hicieron mejores amigos de Hermione Granger creando así, el trio de oro, el trio que Draco aborrecía con todo su corazón. Su vipera lengua siempre lanzaba los insultos más venenosos hacia ellos. Demostrando que el si era el Príncipe de Slytherin y así empezaron a tratarlo en su casa, todos hacían lo que este les dijera, todas las chicas querían ser su novia, Excepto una.

Los meses pasaron siempre tenía los encuentros más venenosos con Hermione Granger, ella siempre se defendía como toda una leona y eso hacía que Draco la odiara aún más.

Una tarde nublada encontró a la Leona llorando en uno de los Jardines cercanos a la biblioteca, seguro fue por esos dos estúpidos de nuevo, pero a el que le importaba, le tendría que dar igual, sin embargo este escucho su llanto hasta que paro, ella decidió irse de ahí. Mientras salía choco contra él.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Sangre sucia? -gritaba el platinado- es que no tienes dos ojos enormes pegados en tu rostro como para no verme.

-Sabes que Malfoy te importa una mierda lo que me pase a mí, y si tengo dos grandes ojos y sirven muy bien, pero sabes que pasa, la basura como tú la ignoran -Gritaba la morena

-¿Que dijiste Maldita Sangre sucia? – Decía mientras sacaba mi varita y la ponía en su garganta

-No escuchaste Malfoy, tus oídos no sirven -se burlaba, en sus ojos no había ni una sola pisca de miedo.

-Callate Maldita estúpida, si no quieres que te hechice

-Hazlo Malfoy, Atrevete -decía mientras yo presionaba aun mas mi varita contra su piel.

-QUE DEMONIOS ESTA SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ -Gritaba McGonagall- QUE PRETENDE SEÑOR MALFOY, BAJE AHORA MISMO SU VARITA, SABEN QUE LOS ALUMNOS NO PUEDEN USAR MAGIA EN LOS PASILLOS.

Baje mi varita -estúpida Mcgonagall- estaba a punto de hechizar a la sangre sucia.

-Señorita Granger, ¿está bien? -Pregunto preocupada

-Si, profesora Mcgonagall, solo un pequeño altercado con Malfoy, pero estoy bien.

-En ese caso, 10 puntos menos para Slytherin, y hablare con el jefe de su casa.

Yo solo encogí mis hombros – Con permiso- dije mientras caminaba lentamente y Mcgonagall solo movía su cabeza indicando que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que acababa de pasar.

-Señorita Granger, por favor retírese hacia su sala común, no me gusta que este cerca de las serpientes, ellas podrían ser muy impulsivas y no analizan las consecuencias de sus acciones, solo lanzan su ataque, exactamente como unas Serpientes- Decía Mcgonagall con mucha seriedad

-Está bien, Profesora Mcgonagall- respondí con una leve sonrisa

Mientras iba caminando en mi mente, solo estaban las palabras del sombrero seleccionador, se que algo quiso darme a entender con todo aquello, hay algo entre líneas de lo que nadie se percato y lo descubriré

 **Nota:**

Creo que en el otro capítulo habrá un gran salto en el tiempo, espero actualizar pronto, y que lo hayan disfrutado, recuerden que soy nueva en esto, y con esto me refiero a subir mis historias y a escribir también Jajaja, pero bueno, acepto criticas constructivas.

 **Nos Leemos**

 **Con mucho Cariño,**

 **Afinevra.**


End file.
